Los 73º Juegos del Hambre
by Kzune
Summary: "No quiero ser Tributo. No quiero luchar. No quiero matar... ni morir[...] Y juro que si logro salir con vida de este infierno, lo primero que haré sera cortarle la garganta al Presidente Snow en nombre de todas las vidas perdidas en estos últimos 73º Juegos del Hambre."- Lyssett Killian
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace los datos sacados de esta para la publicación de la historia aquí representada. **

**1. La Cosecha**

El día había llegado. Aunque para mi era el último año en el cual podía participar como tributo en los _Juegos del Hambre_, seguía siendo el único día en el que realmente me entraban ganas de llorar por culpa del miedo que sentía.  
Miedo a ser elegida, miedo a verme obligada a participar. Miedo.  
Esperaba que fuera como otros años, que a pesar de estar entre los candidatos, otra fuera la elegida para participar-aunque eso era algo realmente egoísta de mi parte-y yo pudiera estar tranquila de no tener que pasar por aquellos nervios nunca mas. No me creía con fuerzas suficientes de aguantar otro año mas con la incertidumbre de si llegaría a ser o no, una mujer adulta con mas preocupaciones aparte del que sus hijos-si es que llegaba a tener-fueran tributos para los juegos.

Odiaba al Capitolio por obligarnos a participar en esos juegos inhumanos, en los que la diversión de los espectadores que vivían en el Capitolio era mucho mas importante que las vidas humanas que se perdían en aquellas pruebas. Vidas de niños y adolescentes que tienen que elegir entre convertirse en asesinos o en victimas, pues ahí erradicaba la diferencia entre ganar o perder. Comer o ser comido.

Suspiré y me vestí lo mas elegante que podía. Era obligatorio que fuéramos todos a la plaza lo mejor vestidos posible para aquella "_celebración_", después, todas las familias irían a sus hogares a celebrar que sus hijos no fueron seleccionados mientras que dos llorarían por el futuro que les esperaba a sus descendientes, y tendrían que resignarse a que lo mas seguro, jamas volvieran a casa. Para mi suerte o desgracia, yo no poseía una familia que celebrara el hecho de que no fuese escogida, ni que llorara ante el hecho de haberme convertido en un tributo.

—Nos vamos ya, Lyssett—escuché que me decían al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, que aun se encontraba cerrada.—¿Pasaras por la panadería?

Termine de abrocharme el vestido blanco que usaría aquel día, aun a pesar de no querer ponérmelo para aquella situación y abrí la puerta, sonriendo a la mujer que se encontraba delante de mi, sonriéndome calidamente.

Convirtiéndome en huérfana con apenas cinco años, aquella mujer-una vieja amiga de mi madre-se había dedicado a cuidarme como si de mi propia madre se tratara, aun a pesar de que ningún lazo sanguíneo nos uniera. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes y algunas arrugas en su maduro pero bello rostro, era la única familia que podía considerar tener y,suponía, que ella sería la que me llorara si en mi ultimo año me convertía en un tributo.  
Pero había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

—Comprare tus galletas para esta noche, Aonia—respondí, siguiéndola atravez de la pequeña pero bien cuidad casa en la que vivíamos. Por suerte, Aonia y yo vivíamos en el centro del Distrito 12, no en la Veta como algunos de mis compañeros de clase, sino un poco mejor que ellos. No demasiado, pues aunque Aonia era una de las pocas doctoras que había en el lugar y por ende debía cobrar mas dinero que un minero, era demasiado bondadosa como para no atender a todo el mundo, olvidándose la mayor parte del tiempo de cobrar por sus servicios.

Salimos de la casa y yo me dirigí rápidamente-o al menos todo lo rápido que me permitía el vestido-a la panadería, antes de que el señor Mellark cerrara para asistir el también junto con su familia a la plaza.

—¡Peeta!—llame, refiriéndome a uno de los hijos del panadero que en esos momentos parecía cerrar la tienda. Vi como me miraba mientras me acercaba y me detenía justo enfrente, intentando recuperar el aliento.—Las galletas... de Aonia...

—Toma—fue todo lo que recibí de sus labios mientras me hacía entrega de una caja pequeña y marrón—.Mi padre me dijo que mañana se lo puedes pagar.

Sonreí agradecida y tome entre mis manos la caja. El panadero-a diferencia de su esposa-era un buen hombre que siempre me dejaba a un precio mas bajo las galletas que le compraba a Aonia y era por eso, que siempre me había alegrado de que ninguno de sus hijos fuera seleccionado como tributo. Ademas, conocía a Peeta gracias a que fue el quien decoro la consulta de Aonia con su don para las artes y esperaba que pudiera llegar hasta los diecinueve sin tener que entrar a participar en los Juegos.

Le agradecí una vez mas y salí corriendo hacia la plaza. Debía darle las galletas a Aonia antes de que me fuera a mi lugar,junto a las demás chicas de mi edad, pero aun a pesar de buscarla por todos los lugares, tuve que ir a mi sitio, con la caja de galletas aun entre mis manos, esperando a que pudiera entregárselas después de la de la Cosecha.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el escenario improvisado que todos los años colocaban y me encontré con el señor Undersee-el alcalde de nuestro distrito- sentado en una de las sillas plegables que había encima del escenario, hablando con la acompañante del Distrito 12 que había llegado del Capitolio: Effie Trinket.

Con su peluca rubia con mechas rosas, su traje pomposo y del mismo color que sus mechas y el extravagante maquillaje que llevaba parecía alguna especie de extraterrestre de otro mundo. Un extraterrestre con una voz demasiado aguda. Y cuando se levanto, caminando de forma elegante y divertida hacía el centro del escenario para empezar con la Cosecha, sentí como la sangre empezaba a congelarse lentamente en mis venas.

—¡Felices 73º Juegos del Hambre!—comenzó la señorita Trinket, delante del micrófono—Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Si había esperado algún tipo de ovación o aplausos, su esperanza había sido en vano. Ninguno de los presentes estábamos tan animados como aquella mujer ante las perspectivas de ser los siguientes tributos y nadie tenía la intención de fingir.

Después del silencio, es el alcalde quien decide tomar posesión del micrófono, relatando como todos los años la historia de Panem, la rebelión del Distrito 13 y de como el Capitolio los había exterminado por completo, no dejando mas que ruinas inhabitables. El por que de que se crearan los Juegos del Hambre-como una medida para evitar otra rebelión de parte de los distritos-y por ultimo, la lista-de solo dos personas-de los ganadores de los juegos que habían provenido del Distrito 12.  
Haymitch Abernathy, el ultimo ganador, se encontraba ausente.

La espera había sido larga y mis nervios se volvían cada vez mas inestables al notar que el momento de la selección llegaba, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía ganas de correr, de salir de aquel lugar lleno de gente y no volver atrás hasta estar segura de que toda la locura de los tributos ha pasado.

No me gustaba estar allí, esperando entre la multitud de jóvenes a que se decidieran los tributos que ese año tendrían que participar en los juegos. Rogaba-al igual que todos-que no fuera yo uno de ellos, pues sabía que no duraría mucho y acabaría muerta antes de llegar siquiera a ser finalista. No estaba preparada y era consciente de eso. No tenía ningún tipo de talento para poder sobrevivir a los Juegos, no sabía hacer nada mas que curar heridas y distinguir las plantas medicinales de las demás.

Pude apreciar con demasiada nitidez como la señorita Trinket se acercaba a la urna redonda en cuyo interior descansaba los nombres de cada una de las chicas candidatas a ser tributos. Algunas de la Veta, tenían su nombre repetido demasiadas veces, aumentando mis posibilidades de no ser elegida. Vi como sacaba uno de los papeles y se dirigía, llena de expectación y ansias hacia el micrófono, para poder decir el nombre de la desafortunada chica.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando vi que el papel era desdoblado y que pronto se diría el nombre del primer tributo del Distrito 12 en los 73º Juegos del Hambre.

—¡Lyssett Killian!

Después de escuchar mi nombre, todo oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace los datos sacados de esta para la publicación de la historia aquí representada. **

**2. Tributos**

—¿Lyssett Killian?

Levante mi mirada por puro instinto y note como todo el mundo clavaba sus ojos en mi, mientras que las demás chicas dejaban un pasillo entre ellas para que pudiera caminar hacia el escenario, en donde la señorita Trinket me esperaba, con el papel en donde estaba escrito mi nombre aun en su mano.

Trague saliva pesadamente y obligue a mis pies para que caminaran, logrando poco a poco, avanzar por aquel improvisado pasillo que se abría ante mi como si fuera alguien importante. Y lo era. Me había convertido en el primer tributo de los 73º juegos, lo que hacia que todos reparasen en mi apariencia y decidieran si tenía alguna posibilidad o no. La pena y compasión que mostraban todas las miradas en mi, dejaba en claro cual era la opinión de los demás. Estaba condenada.

Me detuve delante de las escaleras que me llevarían hasta el escenario, en donde una contenta Effie Trinket, me esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa chillón. Empezaba a faltarme el aire en los pulmones y sentía que la boca se me secaba a causa de los nervios. Deseaba huir... pero me era totalmente imposible.

Inspire aire y subí las escaleras con toda la confianza que era capaz de fingir en aquellos momentos y que no era mucha. Todos-o al menos la mayoría-de las personas que vivían en el Distrito 12 me conocían al menos de vista y estaba segura de que sabían que estaba muerta del pánico. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí. Y entre todas ellas estaba la de Aonia.

Me detuve al lado izquierdo de Effie Trinket y espere.

Ya había cogido otro papel de la urna en donde descansaban los nombres de todos los chicos del distrito y en aquellos momentos lo abría con lentitud, dejando que la incertidumbre reinara en el ambiente.

¿Quien podría ser?¿Alguno de los que entraban por primera vez en la selección?¿Alguno de mis compañeros de clase?¿Peeta o uno de sus hermanos? Sentía que me sudaban las manos al no saber con quien tendría que ir al Capitolio, mientras que mas dudas surcaban mi mente.

—¡Caleb Reegan!

Clave mis ojos en el segundo tributo y mi corazón dejo de latir durante una fracción de segundo, el tiempo en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Conocía a Caleb Reegan de vista, pues vivía en la Veta y era el que siempre conseguía para Aonia las plantas medicinales que no se podían encontrar en los herbolarios y solo se encontraban en el bosque. Alto-me sacaba una cabeza-de complexión fuerte y muy apuesto. Sus cabellos eran de un color negro con reflejos azules que hacia juego a la perfección con sus ojos grises. Como todos los chicos de la Veta, su piel era morena. Tenía mi edad y eso solo hacía que me pusiera mas nerviosa.

Lo vi caminar con paso firme y seguro hasta el escenario, colocándose al otro lado de la señorita Trinket cuando ya se hubo encontrado encima de la tarima. Nos miramos, y la profundidad de sus ojos se grabo a fuego en mi memoria.

—¡Aquí están los tributos de los 73º Juegos del Hambre!—exclamo el alcalde, que se había acercado a nosotros y ahora tomaba el micrófono para hacerse oír.—¡Que la suerte... este siempre de su lado!

La suerte. Me gire para estar cara a cara con mi compañero de los Juegos y tendí mi mano para que nos las estrecháramos como saludo formal. El calor de su mano envolvió la mía y pude notar-para mi sorpresa-que era grande y suave. Muy suave. La sostuvo más tiempo del que creía en un principio que debía ser. Al menos, diez segundos de más.

Ni siquiera me fije en la sala en la que estaba cuando entre en ella. Aun me encontraba bastante aturdida y de lo único de lo que me había percatado al bajar de aquel escenario era del hecho de que había perdido la caja de galletas. Y de que dos Agentes de Paz me custodiaban, cada uno a un lado de mi cuerpo. Imaginaba que era una medida de seguridad para evitar que los tributos tuvieran la descabellada idea de huir de su destino.

—Lyssett, pequeña...

Me gire y vi los ojos de Aonia, que retenían las lagrimas con gran esfuerzo. Sonreí en un intento de hacerle ver que todo iba a estar bien. Yo sabía que no, pero no podía preocupar a aquella mujer que me había cuidado como si fuera su hija. Simplemente le iba a decir que volvería... por que aun quedaba algo de esperanza en mi corazón.

— Volveré Aonia—le prometí, acercándome a ella y abrazándola.

No quería que me viera llorar, por lo que aguante todo el tiempo-hasta que se la llevaron-abrazada a ella, reteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía.

Nadie mas iba a ir a despedirse de mi, por lo que espere hasta que los Agentes de Paz fueron a por mi para dirigirme al tren que debía coger para llegar al Capitolio. La multitud de gente que había-todos periodistas- casi lograban que me cayera nada mas salir al aire libre, pero unos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura, impidiendo que me lastimara.

—Cuidado bombón, vas a salir en la televisión.

—Yo...—las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta cuando la cálida mano de Caleb cubrió la mía y empezó a tirar de mi para que caminara. Debía de haber notado el miedo que tenía y lo desesperada que estaba por dejar de ser el centro de atención. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual, aquel chico al que solo había visto un par de veces en mi vida me había hecho ese favor.

Suspire y camine todo lo erguida posible hacia el tren que me llevaría al Capitolio, directamente a los Juegos del Hambre.


End file.
